


The Marked Dragon Rider

by SuperPuppies



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4256421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperPuppies/pseuds/SuperPuppies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a dialoged piece and while the speaker or their audience is never named, in my head the speaker is telling the story to Hiccup or Fishlegs. They would be the ones most willing to simply listen.  Also Moon Stream is a Nightfury but smaller then Toothless, she is somewhere between the size of the dragons in the movies and the Dragons in the in the books.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Marked Dragon Rider

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, here’s the newest from my mind, please keep in mind that I do have dyslexia and I really do try to fix all spelling mistakes but some will always slip through. If you spot some please let me know and I will do my best to correct it. Thank you.

“She had gone out on patrol, as she usually did, that night and she flew higher and faster then she should have, as she usually did.” The young man’s voice lifted with laughter at the thought but was tainted by sad memory. He brushed the long strand of his chestnut bangs back behind his ear as he continued. “The storm rolled in fast, fast and hard. Thor seemed angry that night, we called all of the patrols back in and of course she and Moon Stream were the last to return despite being the fastest of them. She” He shook his head and corrected himself. “They were coming into land just over the center of the square when…” he took a shuttering breath as he closed his eyes concealing the beautiful deep brown speckled with orange and gold gems he called his eyes.  
“It ripped through them in mere seconds but I swear to you it felt like ages. She arched purely from the strength of the blow. They glowed unnaturally as the lighting played through them. Though the worst, the absolute worst of it was the silence. There didn’t seem to be a sound in the entire village. Both hers and Moon Stream’s bodies and faces were contorted, twisted in pain but they made absolutely no sound.” He paused to let out a shaky chuckle. “There are still times I wake up in the night with the bright glow of them still burning behind my eyes.” The boy ran his hands over his face, his fingers absentmindedly tracing the out line of his heart shaped face. A half smile settled on his full lush lips.  
“They merged together then, not that we knew that, not until they crashed into the ground and lay nearly motionless. It was only as we rolled them over in the relentless rain that we saw how flesh, armor and scale were melted together. It took mother days of carful cutting to get them separated. Mother had to kick everyone out of the area as she began the actual healing proses, after about a week mother had me help her. She kept it to simple tasks, I washed the blood and grim from her hair.” A spark ignited in his eyes as he looked over at his sister. “it took me days but I finally managed to get it back to it former glorious shine. I wove it into intricate braids to match the scares that where forming.”  
The young man stood stretching he strong, lithe body for a moment. “When she did finally wake up again, and I mean for really this time not just the few seconds here and there, she didn’t take to her knew appearance very well. She pulled her hair down to cover the scarring as best she could, it would never hide all of it and she knew it. Of course father’s reaction to her certainly didn’t help her any.” He shrugged the disappointment off and continued.  
“Once we got her up and moving on her own again she quickly started to recover, building her strength and agility back up. She began sneaking out into the forest and that’s when the rumors started. They came from shepherds and trappers and at first we just ignored them but there simply got to be so many of them. They said they saw her in the forest surrounded by dragons, talking to them. Having full-blown conversations with them. But like I said most of us thought it the wishful thinking of some of our older clans men. That was of course until we all saw it for ourselves.” He pinched the bridge of his nose with a disbelieving sigh.  
“We were attacked by a dragon none of us had ever heard of before, it was huge, the size of a mountain. We hadn’t fought any dragon of that size before or any in such a long time. And the dragons that now stayed with us where very reluctant to take up against this big one. It was wreaking havoc on our village and we were helpless against it. Then she and Moon Stream appeared seemingly out of the night sky in front of the great dragon and she spoke to it. Actually spoke to it. The dragon stilled and settled then the two of them” he shrugged. “For lack of a better term, talked. After some time the dragon simply left and she landed in the square. She stood before us flanked by the very dragon she now shares skin with. The wind blew the hair from her face and in that moment somewhere in the crowd the whispers started and grew. They said she was touched my Thor, that she was our connection to the gods.” He paced for a few moment gathering his thoughts before settling back on then bench with a sad sigh.  
“I think that’s when it got really bad for her. She was no longer the social outcast because of her scares, though she was still told regularly how much it was a shame that she had lost her beauty to them. But now she was in she was in constant demand, people wanted the gods blessings over their fields and homes and children, they all ran to her. They dragged her around, Moon Stream never far behind them. It was as though Moon Stream was frightened to leave her alone with any of us for an extended period of time. It went on this way for months with fathers approval and encouragement.” He shook his head exasperated. “Despite that fact that she adamantly denied she had the authority or ability to grant these things. I began traveling with her. I was trying to be some sort of normal in the whorl wind of crazy that was surrounding her. She would talk to me some but most of her time she would simply fly off with Moon Stream. They always found her again though and dragged her back.  
Months went by like that then our mother died and she” he glanced over at his sister. “was forced to take on mom’s roll as healer along with the stuff she was supposed to do as the connection to the gods. It was a lot of stress on her that just never let up. It got to the point that she wouldn’t speak to anyone, she would ignore us and turn to Moon Stream until we would leave. The two of them started staying in the healers hut later and later to avoid our father and as much of the village as they could. I often found her out there collapsed against Moon Stream’s side, asleep.  
Late one night I heard her shuffling around in our room and I sleepily asked her what she was doing? And she just told me not worry about it and go back to sleep. The weird thing is that I did just that. I rolled over and went right back to sleep.” He sighed and dropped his head, shaking his bangs lose again.  
“She was gone in the morning and when she hadn’t come back by midday the search parties went out. I found her two days later on the farthest of the small islands we call our own, curled up next to Moon stream, as soon as she saw me she demanded that I return home and I refused to do so with out her. We argued the entire day and in the end she bailed on me when I fell asleep. The next morning, I did go back but only because I needed to prepare for a much longer journey. I caught up to her again three days later and the same argument started again.” He smiled fondly. “She and I have had that argument almost everyday since we left home.” He laughed out right then shacking his head as he looked across the yard at his sister once again. “I think we have it more out of habit now then anything ells. And that’s pretty much how we got here.” He smiled warmly turning back to his audience.


End file.
